Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a standard that is established for communication between devices, such as a personal computer and a portable hard disk. The communication of the devices is through a cable. After passing through the cable, signals may decay during a high frequency operation. To compensate the signal decay, equalizers have been disposed at a receiver of each device to boost the signals during the high frequency operation.